


Jealousy

by holtzbabe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, jealousy brings out some interesting sides to Erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzbabe/pseuds/holtzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Gilbert never considered herself the jealous type. That is, until she had to watch Holtzmann getting hit on by half the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Erin Gilbert never thought she was the jealous type until this moment. Across the bar, Holtzmann is being hit on by a woman, who’s talking and laughing and touching her shoulder, and Holtz is leaning against the bar with a grin on her face. Shortly after, she returns to the booth that Erin is sitting in and sets their drinks down on the table. Erin grabs hers and takes a long drink, then another.

“Slow down a little, Gilbert.” Holtz smirks as she slides into her seat across from Erin.

“I should say the same to you.”

Holtz cocks her head, confused. Erin juts her chin in the direction of the woman. Holtz looks over her shoulder and when she turns back she’s grinning.

“You know, you’re cute when you get jealous,” she says. She takes a sip of her beer.

Erin just glares. “Do you think you could tone the flirting down just a little? Before the entire bar is smitten with you?”

Holtz smirks at that. “I can try. It’s not easy for me to turn off the charm.”

“At least tell them you’re taken,” Erin huffs.

“Sure, babe. You know you don’t have anything to worry about, though, right?”

Erin sighs and takes another big swig of her drink. “I know. It’s just annoying to watch.” She pauses, staring into her glass. “You don’t flirt with me anymore,” she says quietly.

“I don’t need to anymore,” Holtz says. She mimes throwing a fishing line and reeling in. “I caught you a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t miss it.”

Holtz props her head into her hands and stares deep into Erin’s eyes. “Come here often?” she says, all husky and low, and then she winks. It’s then that Erin knows Holtz was lying about being able to turn off the charm, because she just turned it from 0 to 100 in three seconds.

Holtz grins when she sees Erin’s face, all red and flustered like she used to get. She’s about to say something else when the bartender approaches their table with a shot glass and sets it down.

“From the woman in blue over there.” He points across the bar to a different woman from the one who was flirting earlier.

Holtz lifts the glass, does a cheers motion in the direction of the woman, and then throws the liquor back. The bartender takes the glass away and Holtz turns back to Erin, who’s watching the woman. She looks like she’s going to come over to talk to them.

Something comes over Erin, and she reaches across the table and grabs Holtz by her jacket, pulling her close until their lips meet. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds and then Erin releases her and they both settle back into their seats.

Holtz is grinning a little incredulously. Erin is very against PDA. Even at the firehouse, Holtz knows to keep her touches as platonic as possible. The most they’ve ever done in public is hold hands.

“Was that your version of a dog peeing on a tree to mark its territory?” Holtz asks.

“Yes.” Erin is watching the woman in blue again, who looks annoyed and like she’s not going to swing by their table any time soon. Success.

“I like it.”

Erin downs the rest of her drink. She can already feel it thrumming through her veins. “Want to dance?” she says, the words slipping out of her mouth before she can register what she’s saying.

Holtzmann’s eyebrows shoot to the ceiling. “That’s my line. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? Are you possessed? Do I need to call Patty and Abby for backup?”

“Har, har.”

“I’m serious.”

Erin rolls her eyes. “I’m not possessed. I dance with you all the time…why do you look so shocked?”

“Not in public, you don’t.”

Erin shrugs. The two of them are out on the dance floor moments later. Holtz goes to town, her arms in the air, gyrating, thrusting, shimmying. Erin’s Mom-Dancing isn’t as stiff as usual: the edge taken off by the alcohol working its way through her bloodstream. She puts her hands on Holtz’ hips and draws her closer until they’re touching as they dance.

Erin leans in and her lips graze against Holtz’ earlobe. “That woman is giving me death eyes right now.”

Holtz’ breath hitches at the contact. “Which one?”

“All of them.”

When Erin pulls back, Holtzmann has a look in her eyes that Erin has only ever seen in the bedroom. She shouldn’t feel so smug right now, but she does.

“Do you want to get out of h—”

“Yes.” Holtzmann has never replied so quickly. She nearly trips in her haste to get out of the bar.

As they leave, Erin can feel several pairs of eyes on the two of them. She snakes her arm around Holtz’ waist for extra emphasis. She’s getting a great deal of satisfaction knowing that she’s the one who’ll be in Holtz’ bed tonight.

When they reach Holtzmann’s place, Erin tugs her straight to the bedroom. She’s pushing Holtz into the bed before she’s even had a chance to loosen her scarf necktie. She likes this, being the one to take charge. She’s never been this assertive before.

Or this predatory.

She straddles Holtz and kisses her hard. Her teeth graze Holtz’ earlobe again, because she liked how she reacted last time.

“I’m going to make you glad you chose me,” Erin growls into her ear. She sloppily kisses her way down Holtz’ neck and fumbles with the buttons on her waistcoat.

“You know you don’t need to work that hard, right? I’m already in love with you.”

Erin pauses and jerks her head up, breathing heavy with her hands on Holtzmann’s waist. “You are?”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?” Holtz leans back against her headboard, smirking.

“No,” Erin says incredulously.

“Shit. I thought I was being so obvious. Should’ve hired a skywriter.”

Erin laughs.

Holtz watches her with an amused expression. “So do you not love me back? That’s awkward.”

“Oh, I do,” Erin says, and her lips are back on Holtz’ with even more passion than before.

When they come up for air a while later, Holtz says: “I’m loving the enthusiasm, Gilbert. I should let girls flirt with me in bars more often.”

Erin rolls her eyes and meets Holtz’ lips with her own once more. “Don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts because I'm Holtzbert trash and I will continue to write these two until my fingers bleed. Send them here or to my Tumblr (holtzmannerin)


End file.
